A Fall From Grace
by Falke-ness
Summary: HIATUS.


A Fall From Grace

Disclaimer: Of course, Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me.

The definition of a tragic story is not simply a tale of forbidden love such as Romeo and Juliet, but a story of a heroor heroin who despite the support of readers and the world, falls due to his or her own faults. Faults that we would never think would be a downfall of one so great… This quality is what has makes a taleofgreatest tragedies, of forbidden love and naiveté in a dream…

* * *

Chapter One- The Gaurdian

They thought he was ignorant and blind, they thought he couldn't see the love that his angel held for him. But no, he knew perfectly well her feelings, in fact, he felt the same. But it wasn't as simple as his friends wished it to be, he couldn't simply confess and take her in his arms. No, simplicity was not in his nature, and never would be. He could imagine, offering a ring on bended knee, but that was selfish, how could he, a man fallen from grace allow her, the mortal replication of a cherub, join him? It was for that reason that he had left her, left her crying by the shoji doors, sobbing as the rain began to fall, the fireflies fluttering to seek shelter. He felt like a monster… '_barbarian_'. But it was for the best, she would always be guarded, her friends would do that, his friends, though he suspected that after he stepped through those gates, they would no longer look upon his as her shadowy protector, but rather, the one to be protected against.

She watched as he turned his back, to, as he called it 'protect her'. He believe that he brought misfortune to her life, and conveniently forgot that the greatest misfortune that had befallen her in the past, was being left utterly alone when her father died. The night was dark, what comfort she might've drawn from the starlight and the fireflies, which had always been a silent promise of his return, were denied to her by the steady drops of angel tears, and the dark curtain that had befallen the sky. The breeze that blew by caused her to flinch, billowing raven threads about her face, and allowing her one final glimpse of fire-red locks before he passed through the looming portal, out of her life.. and for what? War.

She felt the world spin, and it grew hazy amidst the veil of tears that misted in her eyes, steadily flowing down deathly pale cheeks, leaving a wet scar and merging with the trails of raindrops. She didn't know how long she stayed there, blank eyes staring at that dark entrance way. Her yukata grew heavy with the water, and brown with the mud from the tall grass that she knelt in. Her fingernails clawed into the moist earth, taking a handful of nature, and squeezing the life out of it. Her lips trembled, suppressing her sobs, and she was aware of nothing but the soft pitter pat of drops on the walkway, and the lingering voice, a ghost in her memory, 'Good-bye, Kaoru-dono…'. He hadn't even bothered to drop the honorific.

Sanosuke Sagara was a man who often found himself at loss of words, especially when confronted about admitting his emotions. However, the one feeling he could express, and express well was undoubtedly, anger. And that night, he had expressed it so great that his wall would probably never be the same again. Of course, Kenshin did not fail to notify him that he was leaving, and of course Kenshin would deny him the pleasure of following his rurouni friend. After all, who would be left to protect Kaoru? So, against all better judgment, he had no choice but to watch as his best friend walked out of his and the Kenshin-gumi's life. However much he hated Kenshin for leaving, even for something as important as war, he held onto his promise and returned to the dojo to watch over a precious flower, a rose of martial arts.

* * *

4 years later

* * *

If he could sum up the hardest thing he'd ever have to do in his life, he would describe that very moment, as he watched the last ship, bearing the returning soldiers leave. The war had ended several months ago, and this ship that was steadily become a speck in the distance had carried the last of the returning warriors. It wasn't knowing that Kenshin wasn't on the boat, and watching the boat leave that was hard. It was knowing that he had to return to dojo and face Kaoru that made him feel despicable. And why should he feel that way? Why did he have to carry the burden of knowing that the man she loved hadn't returned for her? 'Damn you Kenshin…' And yet, no matter how many times he cursed the ronin, no matter how uneasy he felt about being the messenger, he knew that he would never pass on the role to any other, as he had said to himself the night Himura had left, 'I will be her pillar…'

She quickly scrambled out of the dojo as she heard the scrape of the wooden gate opening. Like every day for the past week, she had waited patiently in the practice area, diligently performing her katas as she waited for her 'knight' to return with her steady guardian. She had never dared to venture to the docks past that first time, the disappointment in not seeing a certain red-haired warrior had been heartbreaking in the first visit. It was less painful to have Sano bring the news to her. And yet again, no words need be spoken as she glimpsed upon his solemn face, she could read it in his eyes. Regret, anger, disappointment. And before he could let out any other word but her name, she fled into the safety of the kitchen to prepare dinner, something that would numb her turbulent mind.

"Kaoru—" But he couldn't bring himself to say anymore as the door slammed shut behind her. What could he say? Sano cursed himself, and cursed the wanderer more. Striding casually towards the door, mind intent on once again comforting a grieving rose, he stepped into the house and towards the kitchen. If he had expected anything, it would have been a sobbing Kaoru, but this was certainly beyond the norm. There she was, chopping up a few carrots her voice humming a soft melody. If he didn't know better, he would say that she looked perfectly happy. But warrior instincts and heightened senses didn't fail to pick up the slight quiver of the voice, and a trembling hand. He stood behind her, unsure of what to say when she was in this state of denial. Then, a feeling of dread passed over him as he watched her pause, and gaze momentarily at the kitchen knife she was holding. Before she could do anything, he rushed forward, enveloping her tiny frame in his hold. Tucking his chin in the crevice of her shoulders, he tilted his head somewhat, whispering into her ear. "It's ok to cry jou-chan…"

She dropped the knife out of shock, the only sound in the kitchen being his soothing voice and clatter as the metallic blade struck the floor. She quickly composed herself, a weak smile forced onto her face, trust Sano to over react. And yet, his words opened something inside her that she feared to acknowledge and against her will, the tears came. A steady unbidden gesture that betrayed her. 'I'm supposed to be strong.. the strong don't cry.', and yet, she did cry her body trembling, silent sobs escaping her. Her body betrayed her, failed her when she most needed it to be strong, knees growing weak, she slowly stumbled to the floor, the support of her guardian the only thing that kept her from crashing.

He descended slowly with her, never letting go, never moving his arms, which tightened as she tried to get away, ashamed. For awhile, she was aware of nothing but her own painful emotions, she felt nothing around her, choosing not… But soon, as she felt it safe to return to her body, that damned betraying body, she became aware of the strong arms about her, the warmth, and the secure chest pressed against her back. His hair brushed against her cheek, and while it was not red, it seemed to calm her. Brown, almost the color of a trees bark, a tree that would never leave her side. And while the figure holding her was not small like in her dreams, it was there, and she knew it would never leave her, and that was enough for her.

TBC---

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry for it being to short. Also, sorry to all the KxK fans, but here's a little sneak peek.

Chapter 2- The Knight (preview)

Finally, he was going home. After all these years, 4 years of war, and another 4 to calm his hitokiri soul. It had taken four years for him to return home, four years filled with helping others, with fighting rebels, tasks he undertook to hopefully redeem his tainted hands, so that he might return and with a forgiven soul and take that innocent flower into his arms. He gazed, awed by the gates, it seemed so familiar, and yet different. The wood seemed knew, perhaps rebuilt but a few months ago, he could tell that the buildings had also been repainted, it didn't seem so run down anymore, in fact, it looked prosperous. Joy elevated by the fact that his rose had become successful, his smile grew even more as he heard the voice of a familiar spiky haired boy, and his usual comments of a 'busu' sensei. The sly laughter of a fox also reached his ears and the following laugh of a gruff voice which once belonged to his best friend brought his mood to a zenith. Without knocking, he pressed on the door, knowing it'd be unlocked. It opened, without the familiar creak of the old gates, but a soft ringing did sound as it brushed against a bell hanging just above the entranceway. All eyes turned to him, him and his trademark smile. If he had expected anything, it was certainly not the looks he received. Megumi a shocked gaze, Yahiko, angered eyes matching the fondly dubbed, 'rooster-head', who was barely containing his rage. And there was Kaoru, his beautiful Kaoru. He had expected her face to be shocked and then soon light up in joy, he had expected to be welcomed home as his angel usually did. He didn't expect her face to grow pale, he didn't expect her to faint. And yet, before he could reach her and catch her, she was stopped by strong arms, arms that for some foreboding reason, he was jealous of.

AN- I realize that I should probably be working on my other stories, but I'm afraid to say that all the hard work I had put into new chapters have been wiped from my computer, when my brother recently reformatted it. Please be patient with me, this time, I'm not gonna make any promises (since I know I never keep them), but I will try to update often. Hope you enjoyed,

Falke


End file.
